There are cleaning systems presently in use which supply a cleaning solution, via conduit means, to a cleaning head which allows the cleaning solution to be applied directly to the surface to be cleaned. Thereafter, a separate collection system, such as a rag, a sponge or the like, is used to remove the applied cleaning solution and the contaminants from the surface being cleaned. However, such known cleaning apparatuses are relatively inefficient, cumbersome to operate and labor intensive. In addition, such known devices are not contoured to closely follow a contoured surface being cleaned.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning system in which the cleaning solution is applied to and removed from the surface to be cleaned via the same applicator.
A second object of the invention is to apply a cleaning solution through a sponge (plastic, natural, cellulose, rubber, etc.) or other open or porous cleaning element on to a surface to be cleaned and, after sufficient cleaning has occurred, to remove the cleaning solution and the dislodged contaminants directly through the sponge or other cleaning element.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surface cleaning device which is relatively simple to use and minimizes the amount of cleaning fluid and/or contaminants which escape from the cleaning device, during use, into the environment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flushing system for the sponge or other cleaning element which thoroughly cleans the same once it has become sufficiently contaminated so that the sponge or other cleaning element may be reused repeatedly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide the sponge or other element with an exterior surface or contour that closely conforms with the contour of the surface being cleaned, such as a pipe, molding, etc., so that the sponge or other element can closely follow the contour of that surface thereby, ensuring that the entire surface is thoroughly cleaned with a minimal amount of passes and effort.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art once the invention is better understood by having referenced the attached drawings and the following description.